May Autumn Be Here
by Kiyoshi-Chan
Summary: I suck at these. First contestshipping fic. Set in Sinnoh, May and Drew meet in Jublife City for a contest. Rated T for language. Possible one-shot, but let me know what you think. Just read it :3


**Hey! I'm Ruby, just starting off trying C/S fanfics. I have a major crush on Drew :| **

**Tell me what you think.**

"_**Autumn." It's May, the month that has the same name as me.**_

May sighed gruffly as she trudged along the path towards Jubilife City. _"Seriously this path as longer than I'd hoped." _May was in the Sinnoh region, planning to enter her first contest in Jubilife. She traced her hand to her new pokeball. "_I think we're ready for this. I'm getting my first ribbon on the first try." _She grabbed two pokeball's and threw it gracefully in the air while spinning, "Leafeon, Glaceon, take the stage!" "Le!" "Gra!" "Hey guys! Are you ready for this contest? It's a double battle contest. I need some company, so let's walk together, okay?" "Right!"

May had evolved her Glaceon before the Wallace Cup when she was in Sinnoh during her Johto journey. She sighed, Drew, her long-time rival had won the Johto Grand Festival. She was happy for him, but she hadn't seen him since. May felt as though her rivalry had formed into a strong friendship, but still never losing the rivalry. May shook her head, "_Nothing I need to think about!" _She had caught her new Leafeon when she got to Sinnoh, and they already had a great bond and were confident in their contest appeals.

-hours later-

"I'm finally here!" May yelled, returning her Eeveelutions swiftly. She ran into to the pokemon centre only to smack straight into a strong body. "Uh, I'm so sorry!" May looked up. "Drew?" "Well if it isn't my little rival friend!" "I'm not little! Though you have grown…" She looked him up and down. _How long has it been? Arceus, he's tall!_ "Like what you see?" Drew smirked and flicked his hair. "**No. **I'm just proud to see you're not a shrimp anymore." Drew flinched, _Ouch, she's gotten better at talking back. _He smirked again. "So what are you doing here in Jubilife? In Sinnoh? After I beat you in Johto I haven't seen you in months!" He asked her, smiling a bit. May felt her ears heat up. _What. Is. With. That. Smile?! _"I decided to enter contests in Sinnoh, I'm entering the Jubilife contest." "Hah, whaddya know, I am too!" May pouted. "Fabulous." She said sarcastically.

He smirked. "You gonna drop out now you know you can't win?" "NO, I, in fact have a strategy." "Do tell, May." "No." He chuckled, "Suit yourself. Better get a room before they all get taken out." May looked surprised. "Thanks Drew." "Wouldn't want the girl I'm going to beat in the contest to fall asleep on stage!"

May felt heated as she walked towards Nurse Joy. _It's always like that, isn't it? Help me then turn it around to your advantage. I don't get Drew at all. What is he to me? _May got her room and headed up there. She got to her room and tried to unlock it.

"What are you doing?" Said an all too familiar voice. May whipped herself around to see Drew close. "Getting into my room." "That's my room." "No it's no- Ah fuck." and went to the door next to it.

"You know if you want to get in my room that bad you can just ask!" He said chuckling. May glared at him. "You wish." She closed her door on him.

**Drew POV**

_Arceus what is with that girl? My heart is going off. _Drew went into his own room and lay on his bed. _She's grown too. _He slapped himself for looking at the growth of her chest earlier. _She's fucking __**hot**__. _"Arrrrrgh! What am I feeling?" Drew yelled then quietened to a whisper when he found himself imagining himself kissing her.

Drew heard a knock on his door. "Who is it?" "May." He jumped up. "Come in." She opened his door, and sat on the couch. "Sorry about before. I've been walking all day and I'm a bit grumpy." "May it's fine, I was teasing you. Anyway, how 'bout we go grab a coffee?" May raised her eyebrow. "Sure."

May and Drew were sitting across from each other in a café both. Drew had a black coffee while May had a Mocchachino. "How can you drink black coffee, ick!" "It's an acquired taste." Drew chuckled.

"Who are you entering in the contest Drew?" "Hmm?" He leaned in her ear and whispered huskily, "That's for me to know and you to find out." May felt shivers go down her spine and her face heat up. (**A/N: That escalated quickly. Just want to do a one or two shot for my first contestshipping, but let me know what you think)**

_Why did I do that? Because I want to kiss her. But she most likely doesn't want that. Argh, this is so confusing. _They were sitting normally again, May's cheeks were still beet red though. Drew couldn't help but chuckling. "What?!" "You're red as a tomato, May!" "I was always told red looks good on me." Drew chuckled again and May's ears went red as well. He leaned in "I agree." May shivered. Drew was acting strange. It was somewhat sexy. She found her sapphire eyes locked with his emerald ones. She slowly closed her eyes as Drew leaned in, his lips brushed hers. _I don't know what will happen but- _He pressed his lips to hers softly. _I guess I'll find out. _

His lip slowly moved on hers, and a jolt of ecstasy went through his body when he felt her kissing back. It was slow, sweet, and fucking amazing. Drew touched her cheek as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in closer, as his tongue brush her lips, begging for entrance, she obliged and the sweet taste of mocha travelled onto his tongue.

_May._

_**Well that was fun! Please tell me what you think! Want another chapter, let me know, I have more that I could add, Don't know if I should make it into a story or not~**_

_**Feel free to PM me, or follow my tumblr, .com**_

_**3**_

_**Ruby**_


End file.
